elthaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Darius
Darius was Oerth's Exarch of Bahamut during the transition between the Second and Third Eras, and the younger brother of Jüx. In his youth, he served as a soldier in the Alcestrian Army. After proving his exceptional strength and courage in numerous battles during the Great War, he became the youngest ever soldier to join the king's court as a royal knight. His zeal and determination was great enough to attract the attention of his patron deity, Bahamut, who eventually elected to choose Darius as his exarch. Just before the conclusion of the Great War, Darius was betrayed by Jüx, who was jealous of the younger brother's accolades. After Darius went on to becoming the Hero of Alcester, and playing a key part in ending the Great War, he settled down for some time before searching for Jüx. Once Darius had tracked down and confronted Jüx, the two engaged in a battle that resulted in both of their deaths. History The beginning of this story has not yet been written... As soon as he was old enough, Darius enlisted as a foot soldier of the Alcestrian army. Soon after, Elthania was engulfed by the Great War, a conflict that threatened to cast its people once more into an age of darkness. Despite the tragic outbreak of war, Darius always stood strong, even on the front lines. In his first battle, the young man turned and faced a platoon of enemy soldiers after being issued a retreat, giving numerous injured allies a chance to escape. This act of courage earned him the Medal of Bravery, and was only the first of many shining moments on the battlefield. As a young adult, Darius continued to show his strength and willpower. He was the first warrior to set foot on each battlefield, and the last one to leave. In time, his great deeds caught the attention of both the king of Alcester as well as the god Bahamut, whom Darius worshiped. The king knighted Darius, who became known as the youngest ever warrior to join the royal court, at the age of 20. Despite this accomplishment, the young hero still felt as if there were some greater calling. Seeking out the council of a priest of Bahamut, Darius embarked on a series of quests to test his limits, hoping to determine his own worth in the sight of his god. It wasn't until Darius was called back to the battlefront that he discovered his true purpose. Faced with a difficult choice in battle, he chose to sacrifice himself in order to protect others. Bahamut intervened, shielding Darius, who was blessed by Bahamut and made into an exarch. From that point onward, Darius worked diligently to praise Bahamut through his actions, and to protect those who suffered from any form of injustice. Darius himself was revered as Elthania's greatest warrior, much to the dismay of his older brother. Jüx considered himself on par with Darius. Though not as strong and fierce in battle, Jüx was cunning, and played a vital role in many battles as a tactician and warlord. These accolades, in combination with the fact that the two's father decided to give Darius the inheritance despite Jüx being the oldest, caused the elder brother to become swallowed by jealousy and hatred. Vecna, god of undeath and secrets, tempted the vulnerable Jüx, who planned to betray his father and brother. This story has not yet been written... Though distraught over his family matters, Darius knew that the Great War was nearing a pivotal point that would inevitably decide the fate of the continent, and perhaps even the world. He returned to the battlefield one last time, securing a victory that drove off enemy forces for good, thus ending the war. Darius decided to settled down once the war was over, starting a family and putting down his sword for several years. Knowing that his brother was still out there, however, the Hero of Alcester couldn't bear to leave his business unfinished. He hunted down Jüx, and eventually battled with his brother. The fight lasted for hours, and resulted in the deaths of both men. Darius' body was recovered, on a coast of Brightwater Bay several miles North of the city of Brightwater. There, a tomb was built for him, and he was given a funeral. Jüx' body was never found. Over 300 years later, Darius' body was stolen from its resting place by none other than Jüx, who had been given powers over life and death by Vecna. Now the exarch of Vecna, Jüx resurrected his brother as a minion, hoping to use Darius as a weapon to destroy the Orbus Chain. Eventually, the plan was successful, though Jüx was then swiftly killed by the four adventurers of Alcester, along with Darius, who had regained his mind. Without the necromancer's power, Darius finally faded from existence.